


Dragon's blood

by MeraxesTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alpha Sander Driesen, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, omega robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraxesTargaryen/pseuds/MeraxesTargaryen
Summary: Prince Saegor was never meant to rule or to marry Robbyn Tyrell, the impulsiveness of the dragon's blood in his veins conducted him to everything that wasn't meant to be his.Excerpt of what could've happened if Sander was a Targaryen prince.I was reading Fire & Blood and after watched Sander and Robbe's season and this is what surged, the names have been changed as they do not sound westerosi at all and I can't imagine a Targaryen named simply Sander, that being said please enjoy.Don't know if make a complete history based in this short story, please let me know if you'd be interested.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Britt Ingelbrecht, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Dragon's blood

The blood of the dragon indeed never runs cold, but as hot and unpredictable as fire. In many cases along the history of westeros the strong will and commanding presence of the Targaryens was widely known, as it was the madness that they carried in their veins, the sealed destiny of grandeur or madness.

Prince Saegor Targaryen was born to king Viserys I and queen Alicent Hightower, in 117 AC, blessed with the characteristic traits of his house as were his silver hair and purple eyes he was the youngest son of king Viserys, the prince was described as quiet and brooding, slow to forgive and too quick to anger, since the tender age of four he took a sword for the first time and by his own decision, when the king observed the young prince will to knighthood he commanded the bests knights of the royal guard to train the young prince. When he reached the age of six his father gave him a hatching of dragonpit, the prince name it Arlax a white scaled beast that would be later known as the shadow of death.

At fourteen the king granted the prince his knighthood, Saegor it is said, was the best warrior of his time, never been defeated in combat or tourney, and dismounting knights ten years his elders, years later at eighteen Saegor fought in the battle of the steptones, even at his young age commanding the royal armada, by his consequent achievements with the sword in battle he earned the name of the dragon warrior.

The last prince was quiet, though ladies and doncels alike danced around him in court like moths around a flame. Some servants rumored that the prince may have had dalliances with Lady Tessa Lannister young daughter of the lord of casterly rock who had been in court as lady-in-waiting for the queen, lady Tessa at the moment was at least six years older than the prince, servants, and people at court commented often the roaring passion of these encounters in halls and aisles alike.

Soon all these rumors reached Tylar Lannister's ears and he asked the king for the prince to marry his daughter given that her maidenhood had already been taken, the king denied lord Tylar's petition, and made known that he had already forged an alliance with the reach to marry the last of his children, Lord Tylar, offended and enraged by the affront asked the king instead to find his daughter a proper match, what was settled when queen Alicent arranged a marriage between Lady Tessa and one of her own nephews, Hayland Hightower, it was said that lord Tylar never forgot this offense and that made him take side with the blacks when the massive war between Targaryens known as the dance of dragons began.

Later that year Lord Garland Tyrell assisted to court with both his youngest children, Britanna Tyrell his oldest daughter but of the prince's age and his young doncel son Robbyn.

Now, this may be when the story has its big change.

Lady Britanna, the bride to be, was a comely young lady with blond hair and fair skin, he was pretty many said, but her beauty was in a big way opaqued by his younger brother. Young lord Robbyn's beauty was admired and sang upon the reach, many called him "the copper rose" this for his rare and beautiful strands of copper that flowed down his back like a cascade, his father doted upon him in outrageous ways, lavish him with all kinds of gifts and luxuries, Robbyn though was shy and preferred loneliness to company very often, he spend his days between high garden's roses, singing in his father's many feasts.

Lord Garland was said, loved all of his children but took especial care of lady Britanna and Robbyn, some said that was because through them he was hoping to catch the attention of the crown. In court was rumored that he brought Robbyn along with all-purpose to blind the Targaryens with his beauty and catch the eye of even one of the princes, it was also mentioned that in the case his strategy was of no fruition he would have married Robbyn in the free cities.

The history says that when prince Saegor saw Robbyn for the first time it was instant infatuation. Lord Garland was received in the throne room and as he entered with his two children in tow the prince didn't part his purple eyes off Robbyn. King Viserys accepted the betrothal and the wedding was arranged immediately, in the subsequent days, the king offered a big tournament to celebrate the betrothal of the prince, one in which said would win, defeating members of the royal guard and his own kin alike. Old prince Daemon Targaryen suffered a terrible defeat in the hands of his own nephew that day.

The prince caused a scandal when he crowned as queen of love and beauty to lord Robbyn instead of his bride-to-be lady Britanna. Was in this moment that the infatuation of the prince with lord Robbyn was more blatant for all to see, lord Garland, though not clear if it was with the purpose of taunting the prince, hid Robbyn whenever he was present and prohibited the young lord to be near the prince.

Saegor is said, that begged his father to change the betrothal so he could marry lord Robbyn instead. The king denied it completely, claiming that Robbyn had already been promised to a wealthy merchant on the free cities.

The night previous to the wedding and without anyone's consent prince Saegor and Lord Robbyn parted to the Old Town in the back of prince Saegor's mount Arlax, where the prince commanded the high septon to marry him and Robbyn in an improvised wedding at dawn.

The very next day prince Saegor and Robbyn arrived at king's landing on dragon's back as husband and consort. The king frowned his son's decision but it had all already been made, before the eyes of the seven faces of god prince Saegor and Robbyn were already one. Lord Garland didn't oppose to the union, canceling the betrothal of Robbyn immediately that noon by raven.

Of the union between prince Saegor and lord Robbyn would eventually born a king, and even when Saegor was the last of his brothers' and kin in the line to the throne, after the devastating conflict of the dance of dragons he would be the last Targaryen standing, and his mount Arlax one of the lasts dragons to survive.

Prince Saegor, eventually king and Robbyn had in total eight children, four sons, two daughters, and two doncels, the heir to the throne and firstborn son being prince Rhaenar who would be crowned king fifty years after the conflict. Lord Garland, who was eventually hand of the king, was known to be one of the many lords that helped to repair the damage suffered in the reign after the conflict known as The Dance of Dragons that almost finished the Targaryen line and made extinct dragons. But as it was said, the blood of the dragon never runs cold, and as long as Targaryens exist the gods will always be throwing the coin that is grandeur and madness in a double-faced destiny.


End file.
